Zola Hagane
Zola Hagane 'is a major supporting character of the anime series, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. She is the leader of the infamous team of females known as the Femme Fatals. She was created as somewhat a female opposite-counterpart to Yugi Typhoon, with Yugi being nice and considerate, and Zola being quick-tempered and rude. Zola has a deep infatuation with Yugi that she'll never admit to, which she usually expresses through trying to pick fights with him, to showcase her skill so that he will acknowledge her as an extremely powerful fighter. Personality |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I am the leader of the Fatals, Zola!" |} Appearance Background Information Synopsis Relationships Absol Utagami Krystal Diamond Vulkna Eitamaku Mistral Yabuyate Yugi Typhoon Originally, Zola and Yugi were rivals as well as being of rivaling teams. Due to her initial arrogant attitude and sadistic and cold demeanor, Zola and Yugi were pitted against each other on several occasions during the Rare Hunters arc. She had saw no potential in Yugi, deeming him a failure, as well as a weakling, like most of the other members of the Fatals. At a given chance, she would either laugh, mock or insult Yugi and his friends, often belittling him or trying to put him down. In addition, her ruthless nature carried on to her fighting style, shown as during her and Yugi's first fight, she brutally beat him, nearly killing him, and leaving him with several fractured and some broken bones. Despite this, it was implied that she has some sort of respect for Yugi, evident when he saved the Fatals from having their Spirit Beasts extracted by several Rare Hunters. This respect was later proven when they were once again fierce opponents and rivals, in the final match of the tournament. After the Fatals defeat at the hands of the Chi Warriors, Zola kept her cockiness, but her opinions and views of others, especially of the Chi Warriors drastically changed to a positive. Zola has ever since admired Yugi as not only a true friend of hers, but as a companion, ally and rival. In addition to this, Zola has over time developed feelings for Yugi, which has been proven as she always seeks out his admiration and acknowledgement to show that she has gotten stronger. She mainly expresses her unconditional love for Yugi by trying to challenge him in fights to test herself against him. Zola is the female counterpart of Yugi as they both play the "main" role in their respective teams, as well as them both having their own standpoints and morals that the team bases itself on. Onix Arisx Rick Anderson Battle Record ''Spirit Chi Warriors: Final Destination'' List of Techniques Used Trivia *Zola's strength puts her on a level so far ahead of her teammates, that she can take on and defeat them all at the same time with considerable difficulty. *Zola's two counterparts are both Yugi Typhoon and Robert Sibien, of the Majestics. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Earth Type Category:Femme Fatals